the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 24
Pizza Street is the eleventh episode of season 2, and the twenty-fourth episode of MPGIS. It aired on May 28th, 2013. Summary At Dr. Cullen's office, Jayna Van Buren learns that she is not pregnant. While talking with the doctor, she starts drinking a bottle of wine she brought with her as a way to celebrate and cope the loss of her baby. Shay, Cameron and Mikayla have also accompanied their mother to the clinic. Mikayla is more mournful, but Shay is uninterested, and she and Cameron argue among themselves. Jayna asks the doctor what is in her stomach, if not a baby, and Dr. Cullen asks how long Jayna was under the impression of being pregnant. Jayna replies that it has been two or three years, though she did not find it unusual because she had a long pregnancy with Mikayla. Dr. Cullen disproves this, then questions how much Jayna drinks in a day. Jayna talks about her daily routine which includes a copious amount of alcohol, much to the disapproval of her family and the doctor. Dr. Cullen tells her the child she thought was growing in her stomach is nothing more than fat from all her drinking, and recommends that she put herself on a liver transplant list. Shay is angry at Jayna for pulling her out of school just to find out she wasn't actually pregnant, and Cameron is angry that she missed her anal bleaching and Brazilian wax appointment, as well as her jury duty, though she didn't plan on going to the latter. Jayna tries to organize a girl's night, but her children refuse until she gives them $40 to go to Pizza Street, which they happily accept. Once they leave, she quickly falls asleep on Dr. Cullen's examination table. At Pizza Street, Bridget Tice takes the orders of the Van Buren girls. First she takes Mikayla's order for a cheese pizza, while passing off the white tables stuck in the center of pizzas as a toy and giving her a whole box of them. Shay goes to order next, but is interrupted by Terry Doleman, the assistant manager of Pizza Street, who introduces himself to Shay. He attempts to get Bridget to act in a more positive attitude, citing the talk they had the other day about it, but she only reminds him of the sexual innuendo he made towards her during that talk. Terry leaves and Bridget takes Shay's order of a salad. Cameron goes last and attempts to order a slice of pizza with no cheese or sauce and a gluten-free crust, but Bridget makes a remark about also ordering diet air. Cameron gets offended by her joke which calls over Terry who attempts to smooth things over, though Bridget makes more remarks at Cameron's expense, causing Cameron to get more riled up. Terry becomes unable to cope and leaves Bridget to handle things. Cameron finds out and becomes interested in their buffet, but is skeptical about its low price, wondering who would ever eat there. Just as she says this, Deandra suddenly shows up, pays for the buffet, and starts piling her plate with food. Characters *Doctor Cullen *Jayna Van Buren *Shay Van Buren *Cameron Van Buren *Mikayla Van Buren *Bridget Tice *Terry Doleman (first appearance) *Deandra Trivia *It is revealed that there will be an abortion clinic named after Cameron Van Buren who will also cut the ribbon. *Jayna was under the assumption of being pregnant for two to three years. **She also assumes she was pregnant with Mikayla for sixteenth months, though Dr. Cullen quickly disproves this. * Jayna's drinking routine throughout the day is: ** A spicy Bloody Mary in the morning after waking up ** Two or three wine coolers during the mid-morning ** A glass and a half of wine at lunch ** A cold Zima during sunset ** Red Zinfandel spritzers while cooking dinner ** Several gin and tonics throughout dinner ** Cherry wine for dessert ** A half bottle of Scotch while reading O Magazine ** A shot of whiskey before bed * It is revealed that Terry Doleman only has one ball, having lost one due to testicular cancer. ** It is also revealed that Bridget has ovarian cysts.